It can sometimes be uncomfortable when patients require medical treatment that involves an intravenous line (IV). Although IV medical treatment is very common, and is a routine way to deliver medication, the starting of an IV is generally a process that many patients do not like, i.e., being stuck with a needle. In some instances, an IV may come out, i.e., require reinsertion, thereby causing discomfort to the patient, and exposing the patient to possible infection. Another issue that may arise is occlusion of the IV due to the bending of an IV tube.
There have been attempts to prevent an IV from coming out such as, for example, immobilizing the patient's extremity where the IV is positioned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,913 to Lewis discloses a splint for supporting the hand, wrist and forearm of a patient when the patient is connected to an IV. The splint incorporates a substantially rigid molded body. Accordingly, use of the splint disclosed in the Lewis '913 patent immobilizing a patient's extremity and can be uncomfortable for the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,225 to Lonardo also discloses a splint for supporting and maintaining a patient's forearm immobile while receiving an IV injection. Similar to the Lewis '913 patent, the Lonardo '225 patent is directed to immobilizing the patient's extremity and suffers from the same deficiency. Further, in cases where a patient may have edema, such devices do not stretch, which may cause fluid collection and clotting, which can, in turn, be problematic.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,088 to Jenkins discloses yet another arm immobilizer to be used when a patient is receiving IV treatments. The immobilizer described in the Jenkins '088 patent includes a closable sleeve of a compressible material which can be placed around the patient's arm above and below the elbow joint with an opening on the inside of the arm position to give access to the IV site. Although the device described in the Jenkins '088 patent provides for smaller movements of the patient's arm, it is still designed to prevent excesses flexure movement of the elbow. Further, this device uses metal and plastic materials in its construction. Accordingly, such device can be uncomfortable for the patient to wear on receiving IV treatments. This device can also impede circulation by constriction and limited extremity movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,799,001 to Bierman discloses a catheter securement device that holds a medical article upon the body of the patient and inhibits longitudinal movement of the medical article as can be seen in the figure below. The device disclosed in the Bierman '001 patent includes a central channel into which a portion of the IV may be inserted. Such a device may, however, be uncomfortable for patient, and may still inhibit flexural movement of the patient's extremity. This device's only purpose is to prevent dislodging of the catheter, needle, etc. and does not prevent bending or kinking of the catheter, needle, etc. Further, the device illustrated in the Bierman '001 patent may be expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,870 to Sprecher et al. discloses a limb immobilizer for intravenous feeding. This immobilizer may be used to cause the limb of the patient to remain straight and immobile while receiving IV treatments. More particularly, the illustrated version of the Sprecher et al. '870 patent is directed to immobilizing the upper and lower arms of a human to prevent movement of the elbow joint, thereby facilitating intravenous administration of food, blood or other fluids. This device is made of uncomfortable materials, such as metals and plastics. Such a system depicts the very problem that needs to be addressed, i.e., immobilization of the extremities of the patient, thereby causing discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,752 to Propp discloses a window-dressing with an integral anchor that includes a fabric layer having an insertion site viewing member. More specifically, and as perhaps best illustrated in FIG. 4 of Propp, the dressing includes a window through which the intravenous site may be readily viewed at all times while the device is in use. The Propp dressing is positioned over an insertion point of an intravenous site so that the catheter remains visible to both the medical professional and the patient. The remainder of the catheter, needle, etc. is positioned over the splinting member of the device. Such a device allows patients to view the insertion point at all times, even when a patient would desire not to view the insertion point. This can be an issue with patients that may suffer from dementia who may attempt to rip out an IV, or young patients that may be anxious from the sight of the IV. In addition, such a device may still inhibit flexural movement of the patient's extremity. This device is a clear dressing with an anchor to prevent dislodging of the catheter, needle, etc. and does not prevent bending or kinking of the catheter, needle, etc. Further, the device may be expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,371 to Bierman discloses a side loaded securement device using an anchoring device to securely anchor a catheter and fluid supply to a patient's skin as illustrated in FIG. 1 thereof. Such a device may, however, be uncomfortable for the patient, and may still inhibit flexural movement of the patient's extremity. Further, the device may be expensive to manufacture and may require specific tubing, catheters, needles, etc. so that they can matingly engage the device. Another disadvantage of the Bierman device is that it still allows for a patient to readily view the IV site, which causes the same issues referenced above with respect to the Propp reference. This device is used to prevent dislodging of the catheter, needle, etc. and does not prevent bending or kinking of the catheter, needle, etc.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/027,963 by Chong discloses a particular adhesive material applied to the bottom portions of the securing members having stronger adhesive properties than the adhesive material that is applied to the main body as illustrated in FIG. 9 thereof. The device in Chong, however, discloses applying a stronger adhesive to different areas of the base of a medical device, but not to the securing members when they are separate from the main body. In addition, Chong is not an intravenous splint cover and does not allow any flexural movement of a patient's extremity when a catheter, needle, etc. is in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,026 to Shapiro discloses an anchor pad with straps for securing the pad to an extremity of a patient. Two latch arrangements for holding the tubing and needle section of an intravenous apparatus are attached to the top face of the pad. Shapiro suffers from the same defects as the '371 Bierman reference. This device is an anchor and does not protect the catheter, needle, etc. or the IV site.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,448 to Grubb discloses a surgical bandage with an adhesive backing, a thick, sterile pressure pad, and a pair of removable protective strips as illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 10 thereof. The device is specifically used when a needle is removed from the skin of a patient. The device described in Grubb is used to apply pressure over the puncture to minimize bleeding. The device disclosed in Grubb cannot be used over an intravenous site as it will prevent the flow of fluid through the IV line and into the patient. In other words, the device described in Grubb is a pressure device that is used to prevent the flow of fluid (for example blood) at the IV site, i.e., where the puncture is made using the needle. Grubb only describes the thick, sterile pressure pad attached to the backing forming a wound contacting area. The device is a pressure bandage only used after a catheter, needle, etc. has been removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,074 to Cesarczyk discloses a device that puts pressure on the intravenous wound site, thus acting as a pressure wound dressing as illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 thereof. The pressure exerting support member of the device is designed with two substantially planar surfaces with the second surface extending from the first surface at an angle away from the flexible support layer at an acute angle. The pliant absorbent material layer is placed against the wound site, not over the entire intravenous site. Once the needle is removed, the device is attached firmly to the patient over the wound site. Cesarczyk suffers from the same defects as the '448 Grubb reference in that it is inappropriate for use in connection with the delivery of fluid through an IV. Instead, the device described in the Cesarczyk is adapted to be used after an IV has been removed so that the wound created by the IV on the patient's skin may be readily healed. This device, along with the device described in the Grubb reference, are inappropriate for simultaneous use with an IV and/or IV therapy.
As can be seen in FIG. 17, when an IV and IV tube are in a working position, the IV and IV tube are not bent or kinked so as to allow the ready flow of fluids.
When a patient bends his/her arm, however, or any adjacent extremity to an IV site, shifting, kinking or bending of a flexible catheter, needle, cannula, flexible tube, etc. in the vein located in a bend of the patient's extremity is not addressed by any of these devices. Compression of the catheter, needle, cannula, flexible tube, etc. against the vessel wall is also a problem with these devices. As can be seen in FIG. 18, pivoting of a joint or bony area causing bending and kinking of the catheter, needle, cannula, flexible tube, etc. or a positional IV often causes compression of a flexible catheter, needle, cannula, flexible tube, etc. against a bony prominence restricting IV therapy, i.e., transfer of a substance, such as a fluid, into a patient.
In addition, in the prior art, the IV site is either covered so that it is not accessible and/or viewable, without the ability to view or palpate, covered with a transparent material, or not addressed by the prior art device. No flexibility exists in these viewing conditions. There is no device that covers the IV site, thus preventing accidental viewing of the IV site, except when desired, such as when a medical professional needs to view the IV site. Instead, the patient can either always view the IV site or the device must be removed to allow a person to view the IV site, thus requiring another device to be used. Accordingly, a need exists for an intravenous splint cover that does not restrict movement of the patient and that allows the patient to engage in activities of daily living. There also exists a need for an intravenous splint cover that simultaneously secures an IV site so as to prevent any need for reinsertion of an IV. Finally, a need exists for an intravenous splint cover that covers and protects the IV site, remains in place yet allows a medical professional or other person to view the IV site when desired without damaging the device or requiring the device's removal.
The devices described above, and other devices that may be known in the art generally suffer from the same deficiency, i.e., the devices prevent the patient from being able to move their extremity. Such restriction on movement also interferes with activities of daily living of the patient and immobilizes an area decreasing circulation and/or impeding blood flow. Patients that are uncomfortable while receiving IV treatments may not respond as well to treatment as patients who are comfortable.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.